A New Kanay
by CrazyAuthor1
Summary: A few months later that Emma announces that the Warlocks and Kanays would live in harmony, a new student arrives at Iridium High. How will the relationship, Diego and Mia, with the new Kanay? (I know the synopsis is horrible, but give it a chance)


The characters of Every Witch Way, are not mine.

* * *

A new year would start in the Iridium High, Gihi Rueda, better known as Miss Information, was ready to start a new year, She looked for the last time your phone before going down to breakfast with his brother.

"I was going to school without you," Diego said.

As they walked to school, she could not help but smile when she saw that his blog continued to increase visits, although his brother was angry with her because the gossip was something Maddie.

"Don't be angry with me," she told her brother "It was not my fault what happened with Maddie"

"But you wrote in your blog " said Diego "That if it was your fault"

"I am a journalist and my duty to report what happens in school" I said.

Diego rolled his eyes, knew he could not stay angry with her, Gigi was her twin sister. His sister smiled because I knew she had won.

"Promise me that you will not put more gossip of Maddie" Diego said.

"Fiance" she said smiling.

Although behind of her, Gigi was crossing my fingers.

\- EWW -

Maddie was furious, several days have passed, since that Gigi had put the gossip of her in his blog, and all because of Philip and Andy. When Maddie saw her boyfriend, she went straight to him. Diego smiled when he saw her.

"Proxy" she said annoyed "did you talk to your sister?"

"If and she promised would not put no gossip about you," Diego said.

"And you will believe in her ?" Maddie said annoyed.

"She's my sister," said Diego " and I know that it will stick"

Maddie mumble upset, I knew she was not going to fulfill his promise, Gigi loves gossip and more if it is about her, immediately she understood that she was the only one who could fix the problem. But she also knew she couldn't do it with magic, because his sabria Proxy that was it.

"What are you going to do, Maddie?" Katie asked her.

"I don't know," she said, "but I'll give a lesson to Gigi"

The three smiled at each other, nobody would embarrass the leader of the Panthers.

\- EWW -

When Emma came to Iridium High, She saw a boy looking intently at school.

"What happens Emma?" Jax asked her.

"There this the guy new," she said.

Emma approached Hayden with his warm smile to welcome, when she touches his shoulder, he put in a position to combat, eventhough it's been a while that the Kanays and the Sorcerers, end their fight, some Kanays remains suspicious of sorcerers and vice versa.

"My name is Emma Alonso" she said.

The Kanay stop being in a position of attack, Emma smiled immediately and introduced him to her best friend and her boyfriend Jax.

" Hayden Nichols" he said.

Emma, with her best friend, her boyfriend and the new kid enters to school, Hayden had called the attention of all the girls, Hayden had called the attention of all the girls, he is tall, has a beautiful blond hair, clear complexion and has green eyes. It also has a beautiful smile and is very talented with his powers of Kanays, but can't control them. When they reached the classroom, there they were Diego and Mia, them would be their guardians.

Emma realized that Hayden smiled when he met with them. Mia and Diego explained how things are here and that he could not use his powers. Hayden seemed to be disappointed, but he accept it. Diego was kind enough to accompany their classes and after he him showned where they would be his locker, until the director assigned a locker.

\- EWW -

Gigi was making a video about the arrival of the new guy, his friend Sebastian and camera man, couldn't stop smiling as she winked at the camera.

"Today to arrived a new guy and according to the testimony of the girls is very hot" said she "We will continue keeping them informed of any developments relating to the".

When she finishes the video, Gigi saw that his brother was talking to a very handsome boy, she realized that he was the new guy and could not help but smile, when he saw that no girl had exaggerated. She approached him with a smile on his face and Diego frowned when he saw his sister approached them.

"Hey guys," said Gigi.

"Hello," said Diego.

Gigi and Hayden shared a look, but no one said anything. But at no time they stopped looking at each other, Diego frowned when he saw that, he had never seen her little sister act that way. Diego did, that had something in his throat to get attention and that seemed to work.

"Hayden" said stretching his hand quickly.

"I'm Gigi" she said.

Hayden kisses the back of her hand and she turned to smile widely. That was too much for Diego, if they continue in this way, him would do something that would later regret

"You have to go to class," said Diego "if you don't want to be late"

" You have reason " Gigi said.

Her sister he turned to leave, but then remembered something.

"Do you mind that after class you do an interview?" she told Hayden.

"Of course ," he said smiling.

Gigi smiled for the fourth time in minutes and Hayden did the same. Diego immediately understood he would have to talk seriously with Hayden.

* * *

 **What do you think ? I would like to leave me your opinion.**


End file.
